This War Is Ours
by Brisingrblade09
Summary: Isaac Clarke and Ellie Langford gave their lives to stop the necromorph scourge. After twenty years of peace, the necromorph horror returns and it is up to their son, Adam to put a stop to the necromorphs forever. But what happens when he gains an unexpected alley to fight the terror in the form of Annabeth, a unique eighteen year old girl who just happens to be half necromorph.


This War Is Ours

Summary: Isaac Clarke and Ellie Langford gave their lives to stop the necromorph scourge. After twenty years of peace, the necromorph horror returns and it is up to their son, Adam to put a stop to the necromorphs forever. But what happens when he gains an unexpected alley to fight the terror in the form of Annabeth, a unique eighteen year old girl who just happens to be half necromorph.

Rating: M

Genres: Sci-Fi/Horror/Friendship/Romance

Adam-5'9, short-shaggy chestnut brown hair, dark blue eyes, tan skinned.

Annabeth-5'6, mid-black dirty blonde hair, emerald green eyes, pale skinned.

**We have to find a better way**

**Out of this tragedy**

**As the battle rages on**

**Blood stains the ground we're on**

**My ears hear only screams**

**Brave soldiers are dying**

**One Spartan stands alone and shouts**

**This war is ours.**

**This war is ours!**

**Yes, I will see you**

**Through the smoke and flames**

**On the frontlines of war**

**We have to find a better way**

**And I will stand my ground until the end**

**'Til we conquer them all**

**-Escape The Fate**

**A/N: Now I have yet to play Dead Space 3 so this will obviously be AU**

Chapter 1

Prologue

"Goddamn it, Ellie why the fuck didn't you listen to me? We were supposed to end this damn thing together" Isaac said. His grip on the plasma-cutter tightened as Ellie, who had been turned from the simple, go-lucky, sometime smart-ass pilot, into a being of absolute terror, started towards him. Ever since escaping the "accident" on the Sprawl, the civilian space station that had been built on one of the fragments of Titan, Issac and Ellie were determined to end the scourge of the Necromorphs and Markers all together, but now that plan had obviously changed when Ellie got separated from Issac when their ship tore apart and crashed on the planet, Qellia, a very hot and dry desert planet that might've been the planet with the original marker. Their plan was to land, find the original marker and find a way to destroy it, the thinking being that if they destroyed the original marker, the remaining ones would become useless and there wouldn't be any more necromorphs. How quickly this changed when the shit hit the proverbial fan.

After her half of the ship had crashed into the desert, Ellie had planned on simply staying put, waiting for Issac to come and find her before they set out together. She knew he would survive because something as simple as a ship crashing wouldn't be the thing that put him down. He survived to much and came back from much more harrowing experiences. That had been the plan, at least until her ship crashing brought unwanted attention in the form of two necromorph slashers, an infant like lurker, and two leapers.

Acting quickly, Ellie had used her stasis to freeze them before she grabbed her 211-V Plasma Cutter and fired off a few quick shots, taking care of the lurker, and two slashers before turning her attention to the leapers. After refilling her stasis and reloading her plasma cutter, she went to finish them off when she felt a searing white-hot pain shoot through her body. Looking down, Ellie's eyes widened in shock and horror as protruding from her chest, was the stinger of a leaper. Ellie fell to her knees and felt the her life slowly ebb away. As soon as she was dead, a bat-like infector necromorph approached her body and latched on, beginning the infection process which ended up changing her into a slasher.

_**"Kill, Infect, Obey Marker"**_, these words kept on repeating though Ellie's mind as she went and hid in the shadows of her half of the ship hoping and waiting for potential victims. Meanwhile hundreds of miles away, Isaac had just finished taking care of the necromorphs that had tracked his part of the ship, pressed a button on the side of his rig that made his helmet retract so that he could use his communicator.

"Ellie? Are you alright?" Isaac asked hoping for an answer. All he received was static. Cursing slightly, Isaac quickly scrimmaged around his half of the destroyed ship pocketing any and all ammo, med-packs, and stasis packs before heading out, half-hoping that he'd be able to get a fix on Ellie's location before any sandstorms started. Sighing, Isaac made his helmet come back up before he went on his way.

_**'Okay Isaac, all you gotta do is find Ellie, then find and destroy the original marker, and then you and Ellie can get back to Adam'**_

At the thought of his infant son, back at their apartment on the moon, brought both a smile and a sense of calm to Isaac. He still couldn't believe that he was a father. While he had brought up the subject with Nicole, his ex, they had decided to try after she and the USG Ishimura had returned from their planet-cracking of Aegis VII. This obviously didn't happen, but still even after everything that had happened to him, He was glad that he had Ellie, and now Adam.

Pushing those thoughts aside,Isaac tightened his grip on his plasma cutter before heading off, every now and then glancing down at his tracker. If by chance his tracker didn't receive damage in the crash, then according to it, Ellie's half of the ship was four clicks away from him. He just hoped that he'd be able to avoid any necromorph confrontations between here and there. Somehow against all odds, Isaac was able to avoid any necromorphs as he made his way to Ellie's part of the ship.

Keeping a firm grip on his plasma cutter, Isaac slowly approached the damaged half of the ship. Just from outside he could see that this part of the ship had sustained the most damage, it would be a miracle that Ellie had even survived. Stepping inside, he saw the bodies of the necromorphs that Ellie had taken down, but not Ellie herself.

"Ellie? Where are you?" Isaac called through his helmet.

The sound of a snarling necromorph caused Isaac to quickly turn around which he did just in time as Slasher-Ellie emerged from the shadows.

"Oh god Ellie, NO not you" Isaac cried out as he used his stasis to slow down the advancing Slasher-Ellie. Lifting his plasma cutter, Isaac did what he had to and squeezed off three shots, dismembering Ellie's right leg, and two slasher like arms. She fell to the floor dead. Whimpering slightly, Isaac kneeled down as his helmet retracted and he pulled Ellie's body onto his lap, cradling her head. After taking his time to say goodbye, Isaac reached down and closed Ellie's eyes before he stood up, wanting to finish this thing now more then ever. Squaring his shoulders, Isaac's helmet came back up and he exited the wreckage of the halfed ship. After calibrating his locator, he went on his way.

As he traveled the desert, taking care of any and all necromorphs he came across, Isaac began contemplating if the plan would work. Both he and Ellie gathered all the data they could on the marker home-world, their idea was if they destroyed the black marker which had been found on earth and moved to Qellia, the signal would go away. This was of course all hypothetical.

A blip on his locator drew Isaac's attention to it, noticing that the blip was moving closer to his location, he was hoping that if it was a necro that it was a simple slasher or lurker and not a huge one like the tormentor that he had dealt with back on Titan Station. His curiosity was short lived as emerging from under the sand not five meters ahead was an enhanced brute.

Cursing to himself, Isaac hit the hulking beast with his stasis before grabbing his line gun and firing off some mines into the beasts trajectory. As the stasis wore off, the brute growled in anger and rushed Isaac, its momentum carrying it right into the vicinity of the mines which exploded and took the creatures legs off. Howling in pain, the brute turned till it was facing Isaac and let loose one of the exploding pods in its chest. Isaac easily caught the pod with his kinesis and sent it right back, the explosion from the pod ripping through the brute's chest killing it.

Panting slightly, Isaac placed his hands on his knees as he worked on catching his breath. Once he finally did, he reloaded his line gun and replaced it with his trusty plasma cutter. After checking for any extra ammo or anything that the enhanced brute might have dropped, he went on his way. Finally after fighting his way through more necromorphs, Isaac reached the crater where the original black marker stood. Retracting his helmet, Isaac couldn't help but stare in wonder and in awe as he looked at the behemoth statue.

"Fuck that thing is huge" Isaac muttered as he slowly made his way down.

Kneeling down in front of the base of the marker, Isaac pulled his pack off and opened it, and began withdrawing the explosives.

"This better end this damn thing" Isaac muttered as he began to prepare the explosives.

Once the explosives were all prepped, Isaac went and began attaching each explosive pack around the base of the marker, each pack having a good twelve inches in between them. He had just set the last explosive pack when he suddenly felt a white hot pain spreading through his body. Looking down, he groaned as a slasher had embedded it's blade through his right shoulder. Hissing in pain, Isaac wrenched his shoulder free, which in turn, pulled the blade free from the slasher's arm. Turning around, Isaac squeezed off a shot from his plasma cutter, separating the slasher's head from it's shoulders. Quickly he squeezed off another two shots taking care of a leg and an arm.

"Fucking slasher" Isaac growled as he gripped the blade and pulled it out of his shoulder. Dropping the blade, Isaac braced himself against the marker and slowly slid down to sit on the ground. Looking up, Isaac saw thousands, and thousands of Necromorphs rising out from under the sand and making their way towards him. A low sigh escaped Isaac's lips.

He was damn tired of it all. While yes he still had his son, He'd gladly give his life to make it so that Adam didn't have to grow up in a world plagued by this nightmare. Once the oncoming necromorphs were almost upon him, Isaac hit the detonator.

Instantly, the entire crater was enveloped in a fiery red explosion. Large cracks appeared upon the marker's surface and within moments it disintegrated. As it did, all the necromorphs disintegrated as well into a grey soupy sludge that stained the sands. Finally after all these years, the necromorph nightmare had ended. Isaac and Ellie gave their lives so that not only could their son could live in a world free of this plague, but the rest of humanity as well.

...

A few months later, an unmarked shuttle had used it's shock-point drive to head to the planet. Upon landing, the ramp lowered and a middle-aged, bespectacled man walked out.

**_'So this is where Isaac Clarke destroyed the black marker and the necromorphs' _**the man thought to himself.

Upon reaching the crater where the black marker had stood, the man got to his knees and began digging through the sand until he felt his hand clasp around something. Pulling his hand free and wiping the sand off, a large grin crossed the lips of the man. For clutched in his hand was a very small shard of the black marker.

**A/N: End of Chapter 1. I apologize for taking so long to update. I will be starting the next chapter of Brand New Start soon. Please Read and Review!**


End file.
